While Chris Come To Help
by LoutkaSnih
Summary: What happened to Claire after Steve's death? When she was closed in that room?


**A/N: My very very first fanfic. **

**Enjoy it!!**

**__________________**

She was there in a dark room where she could easily detect a humid smell coming from somewhere around. Claire couldn´t see more than one meter around, she knew what was around though. However, any of these were the reasons why she was crying as never had before. She was crying because she was alone.

Claire felt that her heart was going to give up this pain and she will die, that thought didn't scare her. Maybe dying could take that pain away… and maybe she could see him again.

"Hey, Beautiful" that's what he surely say. Claire smiled as she imagined. For her dismay, the reality slapped her and that small smile disappeared as she felt cold on her hands.

The young woman was sitting against the wall, with her arms around that cold body. With her eyes still closed and her head leaning on his chest she hissed:

"Why… Stev-e…?" her voice broke. That name. As she pronounced it her heart flinched, no… not that pain again.

No more than ten minutes ago he was still with her. Alexia, that crazy woman, injected Steve the Veronica Virus transforming his body into a monster just in front of Claire. The Virus took control of him and, without hesitating, Steve took the axe walking forward Claire as a sign that he was going to kill her. And he did try. With all her strength, Claire escaped from the axe until a huge tentacle came from nowhere and twisted around Claire, hindering her breath. And then she saw Steve's axe taking aim. She knew she will be killed by her knight in shining armor… or maybe he wasn't her knight anymore. "C-claire" groaned an inhuman voice and, suddenly, she found herself again on the floor. Inside that monster, Steve was still alive! He saved her from the tentacle causing it to attack him creating a mortal injury. As she run next to Steve, his body returned to normal.

"I…I love you Cl-claire" that were his last words.

And now, he is gone.

Her whole body started to shake as she remembered what happened to Steve moments ago. She felt so much fear when she saw that creature who used to be Steve. But now she felt guilty, sorrow and… what is this feeling? Is it love?

Love. She didn't think about this word before. She knew she was attracted to that dumb teenager, but…love? Maybe his last words were the reason why she was wondering. If he had never told her those words maybe Claire could find it out by herself.

"_I am so stupid_" she thought. How can she think about that right now? When he was dead? She didn't even know if Chris was okay. But, she still could figure that feeling out…

Slowly, Claire's head started to move, separating it from the boy´s chest. And she looked up to Steve´s head. She carefully placed both of her hands on his cheeks, allowing her to move his head that was facing down.

His eyes were half-closed; his face was so pale and cold. Tears reappeared on Claire´s face as she looked at him. She noticed that she was shaking again; could her heart stand the pain more? However, she needed to try it. She needed to know now or never.

Claire hesitated as she moved closer but didn't resign. A big tear found its way on Claire´s cheek as her lips did on Steve's. They didn't move, but they were warm… or was the love which made them warm? Claire drove those questions away, which didn't help her at all.

She looked at the boy's face again. The same expression. Claire´s sobs reappeared when she realized she couldn't change anything at all, not even her kiss did. She could hear the echo of her own voice as someone else could.

"Claire?" asked a familiar voice from the other side of the door "Is that you, Claire?"

"Chris?" Claire trudged next to the door guiding herself with the beam which came from the space between the floor and the door. Her sobs stopped, her brother's voice calmed her. She wasn't alone any more.

"No! The door is locked" shrieked Chris "Hey, Is Steve with you?"

Claire sobs came once more as she heard that name, she turned her head where Steve's corpse was, unable to see it because of the dark "Steve… he…"

"Listen" started Chris after a while with a calm and gentle voice; noticing that her little sister didn't feel right, he didn't know why though. "We have to get out if here immediately. Can you unlock it from inside?"

"No… I can't" Claire answered after trying it for the very first time. Thanks to the reaction of Chris she was calming again; meanwhile, she heard her brother was trying to open the door so hard that he could have broken it if it was made with wood.

"T-there should be a self-destruction system somewhere, i-if you activated it all the electric doors may be deactivated" hissed Claire giving Chris a folder she found before through the space between the floor and the door. In there Chris could read how to activate the self-destruction system.

"I´ll be back soon" he said. Claire laid her forehead on the door until she couldn´t hear his footsteps anymore.

"You were right… Chris _did_ kept his promise" whispered Claire "he is going to take me home"

Her sobs and tears were dying down, her breath was calming down, and her body wasn't shaking anymore. Claire knew why just like she did when she lost her parents. Chris presence and voice reassured her with such protection that no one ever gave her, there was no exception. She was glad she finally found her brother. No. Chris was the one who found her.

Then, again, the teenager looked where Steve was while sitting down next to the door. Maybe because she couldn't see him Claire could think much better.

She reflected about her misadventures on Rockfort Island and there, on the Antarctic.

She will finally go home. In no time she and her brother will be free leaving all these misadventures behind.

"But, of course I'll take you with me!" said quickly imagining Steve's puppy eyes, but no one answered. "I won't leave you here" determined as softly as she could.

Right after she said that, the temperature suddenly decreased so much that Claire could see her own breath. Trying to maintain her warm, the young woman hugged her legs and leaned her chin on them.

"This facility will detonate in five minutes. All doors are now unlocked" said a robotic voice. Claire gasped and stared at the door immediately.

"_Did the door open?"_ she wondered.

She sat up and covered the lock's door with her left hand. She turned her wrist slowly, fearing that her plan didn't work.

A deep sigh came from the girl's lungs, she was free. As she opened the door, the beam entered at the dark room. Claire took a step out of the room when she stopped dead. Her eyes searched Steve; she could just see a dark figure.

"I am also going to keep my promise too" she grinned "Chris will help me to take you with us. I'll be back soon" As she repeated her brother's words, Claire's legs began to move.

While the teenager was running where she thought Chris was, she cleared her throat so that Chris wouldn't ask her if she felt bad.

Claire just wanted to leave the Umbrella Facility.

**Yeah, Chris is a good bro. I definitely support ClairexSteve but I tried to not add it… too much, cause I wanted it to be like the game, well, kind of.**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
